


What role did you give me?

by TechnovoreX



Series: Hearts desire [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Intervention, Multi, Origin Story, Pain, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: I had to watch. I couldn’t do anything. Now it’s my time to act.





	1. The start of a journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997957) by [TheaBA12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12). 



There I was. Face to face with familiar people. To my right we’re the guardians of light, and to my left were the foretellers. I slowly looked at each side, observing them as they did me. I summoned my Keyblade and..... 

Okay hold up. I might have started at the wrong point. So lemme fix that. Alright let’s start from the beginning.

It was a normal day in daybreak town. The cool breeze, the everlasting evening, the bright flora and the generosity of its inhabitants, it was practically perfect. Well, save for one thing.

Me

I was an orphan, no older than 8. It wasn’t that I was bad or caused mischief, I was actually quite likeable. It was just that both my parents died protecting me, and I had no other relatives. 

I couldn’t get a job because I was too young, so I chose the most painful option. To live on the streets

But even though I had no home to go too, many people liked my. Heck some people wanted to adopt me. But I declined them, I didn’t want to feel like a burden to them and I needed to repay their generosity somehow. 

So I painfully declined their offers and continued to live on the streets. But that one day was when it changed my life. As I was walking down the street, I saw a couple of girls bullying a shorter girl with pink hair.

My mind went into auto pilot and I ran to the girls aid. What was weird about me was I was abnormally tall for my age. I was around the height of 15 year olds even though I had recently turned 9.

I ran up behind the larger girls and somehow, towered over them “would you mind if you stop harassing her” I kindly asked. “Oh yeah” they said and turned around to stare me down. But they only met my chest, they slowly looked up and met my eyes.

At the angle they were at, my face was shadowed. The only things that were noticeable about my head were my crimson hair and shining teal eyes. 

I stared them down, I probably scared them too much, because the prettiest of the 3 bullies (presumably the leader) stepped back before falling on her butt. They stared at me with fear in their eyes, I couldn’t help but feel insulted.

I sigh and knelt down offering my hand to their (leader). She hesitantly reach for my hand, but she immediately grabbed it when she got a good look at my face.

For a 9 year old I didn’t have a lot of baby fat. My face was sculpted, I had thick eyelashes and my teal eyes glistened like jewels. The bullies instantly went from scared to entrances by my presence.

I pulled the girl up “you know it’s actually unladylike to bully others” I said. They only nodded, with their mouths slightly agape. Were they drooling because of me? That’s pretty odd.

But since they understood I flashed them a smile. I could feel their hearts melt at my smile, I instantly regretted it. The 3 girls latched onto me, the leader hugging my chest and the other 2 hugging either of my arms.

I blushed red “sooo do you have a girlfriend” the leader asked, drawing circles with her finger on my chest. I gulp and was about to answer her, but I remembered the victim.

I shook my head and pushed them aside. I then knelt down and offered my hand to the pinkette “all you alright? Did they do anything to you” I asked her. She stared at me then looked away blushing. 

I pulled her up to her feet, she is small compared to me. Her head could rest between my pecs. I put my hands on her cheeks and move her head around, examining her face and body to check for any bruises or scratches.

I turn back to the 3 bullies, but instead of a smile, I give them a angry glare “tell me. Why would you hurt a pretty girl like this” I asked them. They gulped and sweat rolled down their foreheads “um-she was disrespecting us” the leader hesitantly said.

I gave the pink head a quick glance before looking at the bullies “she was disrespectful huh. Pray tell, ,what has she done that she deserved to be harassed” I said coldly. They cowered before me “sh-she just looked at us wrong” one of the other bullies said. I raised a brow and crossed my arms.

“Well if you wouldn’t mind young ladies. I shall deal with her myself” I said. They blushed and looked away “so you may go on your merry way” I told them. They nodded and walked away, giggling to themselves.

After they got out of earshot, I sighed in relaxation and turned to the pink head “I know I keep asking this. But are you okay young miss”. She twirled some stands of her hair, it was cute “yes I’m fine”.

“Why were they harassing you” I asked. She rubbed her arm “they said I was jealous for trying to talk to mary’s boyfriend”. “And I presume Mary was the leader”, the girl nodded “so what really happened” I asked, the girl looked surprised.

“I was just talking to him, and all of a sudden they came and started bullying me. My friend gula usually comes to help, but he’s busy” she said. I understandingly nodded “well don’t worry, at least you have friends” I smiled.

Then I turned around and walked away, but I felt something pull on the back of my shirt. I turn around to see the girl tugging on my shirt “wait! Don’t go yet” she pleaded. I looked at her surprised “why. Is there something wrong?”.

She shook her head “no. Actually could you come to my house” she asked. I looked at her shocked “what for”. “Well since you helped me, I’d like to return the favour” she shyly said. 

I couldn’t help but laugh “And why would you let a stranger into your home”. She fidgeted around “well you don’t seem like a bad guy, and I just want to express my thanks” she smiled. I smiled back “lead the way” I said.

We started walking towards her house. This road felt familiar, but I don’t know why. But then it hit me when she stopped at a door “this is my house” she said. I couldn’t help but frown, this is where I used to live, she lives her now.

But i was brought back when a hand was waving in front of me. I shook my head “are you okay. You spaced out” she asked. “Uh yeah, I was just lost in thought”. She brushed it off and followed her inside.

“I’m home” she called. And I heard foot steps down the stairs, then a boy with a slim build, pale red hair and light blue eyes came down “hey Ava” he looked at me “who’s your new friend”. She looked back at me “oh this is um....I’m sorry I never asked your name”. 

I waved it off “it’s fine. My name is Fornio” I introduced myself. They smiled “well my name is jax. I’m Ava’s older brother” he introduced. I quirk a brow “your older? Wait how old are you guys” I asked.

They both chuckled, then Ava spoke up “well I’m 13 years old and my brother is 20 years old”. My jaw dropped “wait, you 2 are older than me?” I questioned. They went wide eyed “you’re younger!” They said. I scratched the back of my head “yeah. I’m 9 years old” I said.

Their jaws dropped “seriously! You look like your 15” jax exaggerated. I laughed “well that’s what I was born with” I joked. Jax then looked at his sister “so, why did you bring Fornio here” he asked.

Ava frowned and looked at me “your homeless, right?” She asked me. I froze from shock, how did she know that? I slowly nodded. “How could you tell” jax said surprised. “Well his clothes are ripped and tattered, his hair is greasy and unkempt, and he is sickly pale” she explained.

I’m pale? I thought my skin just didn’t tan. How did I not notice that. I looked at my shirt and pants, the edge were worn and frayed, and they had a few holes, but nothing too major.

“So, would you like to stay with us” Ava suddenly asked. I looked at her surprised and shocked, but her brother was more calm, for some reason. But I quickly declined her “no it’s fine. I wouldn’t like to trouble you 2” I said.

Ava shook her head “don’t worry. I knew who you were before you saved me, and I knew what happened to your parents. And we’re sorry for what happened”. I dropped my head “no it’s ok. It was my decision to live on the streets”. 

She came up to me and hugged by waist “it’s not okay. A young gentleman like you shouldn’t be living in the streets, you deserve better” Ava argued. I looked to Jax so he could reason with her, but he shrugged and smiled.

“But won’t it be a problem if I stayed with you guys”. Ava let go of me and looked to her brother. Jax smiled then nodded, Ava turned back to me and smiled “no it’s fine. I can tell you won’t cause trouble”.

I blushed and scratched the back of my head “thank you so much” I started crying. Ava wrapped her arms around me again “it’s okay” she cooed.

5 months later.....

“Sister Ava, Brother Jax. Breakfast is ready” I called. Then I heard 2 sets of foot step begrudgingly come down the stairs. Both Ava and Jax were both in their sleep wear. Jogging pants and a random shirt.

Ava’s pink hair was all over the place and her eyes were half lidded. Jax’s pale red hair was more fixed, he yawned and scratched his stomach. “Morning” they greeted, they took their seats and I placed a plate in front of them.

For breakfast I cooked sausage links, berry crepes, egg tarts, and hash browns. “Thank you” they groaned and began to eat their food. I poured some coffee for Jax and some Orange juice for Ava “thanks for making breakfast again” Jax said.

I poked my head from the kitchen and smiled “don’t worry about it” I said and continued to wash the kitchen. Ever since they learned that I could cook, I’ve been the house chef. Apparently I’m better at making food than the both of them.

Ava was Munching on her egg tart “seriously, where did you learn how to cook” she asked. “Oh my mother taught me. Turns out I’m a really fast learner” I said. 

“That’s a understatement. We entered you into school and you skipped a couple grades. You’re even in Ava’s class” Jax added. “Which was very embarrassing” Ava added. I chuckled “still, I’m grateful that you guys adopted me into your family”.

They smiled “and were grateful too” they said. Yeah ever since they took me in, I’ve been doing my best to make their lives easier. I’ve done their laundry, watered the plants, cooked them meals and even organized their rooms, which was one of the more difficult ones, especially Jax.

After they finished I grabbed their plates and quickly washed them “oh yeah sister Ava, are you going to bring Gula over” I asked. I saw her blush “ok 1. yes he is coming over, but you don’t need to remind me, and 2. You can just call me ava”.

I smugly grinned “you are older than me, and you guys adopted me. Therefore you are my older siblings” I rationalized. She pouted at me “or would you rather I call Jax father and you Auntie” I teased.

Both their faces went red “you know what, I prefer the former” Ava said. Jax coughed “well I agree. I think I should go to work now” he said before quickly retreating upstairs, with Ava not far behind.

I laughed and dried the remaining dishes. I’m so grateful they took me in. I would do anything to keep it like this.

But sometimes. Dreams are meant to be shattered.


	2. Next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve joined the ranks, but am I worthy of their duty?

Years later......

“You want me to become your apprentice” I asked. The man wearing the black coat turned to me “yes indeed. I want you to join me and other apprentices, use the power of the ke-“. “Keyblade” he looked at me surprised “how do you know that” he asked.

“I know we share the same power. You can see into the future because of your eye. But I can see into the future because of another reason” I explained. He clapped “well done, so you do know, I guess you don’t have to ask anymore”.

I nodded “I’ll ask anyway. Have my elder sister Ava join as well”. He chuckled “ah the formalities. Sure I will but in return, you will be a secret apprentice” he told me. I nodded again and he clapped his hands “great I’ll come back to you later. Right now I’m going to go ask your sister”.

He started walking away but he turned around real quick “also, make sure that you don’t tell anyone that you’re my apprentice. Got that” he asked in a childish tone. “Got it” I replied. He then left me.

I’ve been living with Ava for years now. Our older brother Jax was killed the same way my parents died, nobody knew what really happened, so they narrowed it down to a disease. But I knew the truth, creatures of darkness stole his heart. I couldn’t bare how Ava reacted, I was practically glued to her.

I held her when ever she cried, and I soothed and calmed her down when ever she had a nightmare, or even panic attack. No matter what, I was there for her. She helped me when I was in need, so it’s my turn to repay her.

But I could never tell her the true nature of her brothers death, she probably wouldn’t believe me in the long run. So I continued to support her, while hiding the truth. I’m 17 years old, and Ava is 22, we’ve helped each other no matter how simple, or how difficult it was.

We may not be related through blood, but we’re family, no matter what. Still even if I have to go against her wishes, I will protect her. As long as she survives.

Later.... 

“Hello sister Ava, how was your day” I asked her. She gave me a faltering smile “it was fine” she drooped her head. I sat down in front of her and held her hand, she looked up at me “Ava you can tell me. You trusted me with many things and I’ve been there to help you. So please, just tell me what’s the problem” I told her.

She gulped “um. The master of masters wants me to become his apprentice” she stumbled. I smiled at her “that’s great! The master of masters is a great person. Join him, become one of his students” I pressed on her. Come on, please just join him.

“But what about you. I don’t want you to feel left behind” she said. I looked at her shocked and held her hands tighter “Ava listen. I’ve only known you for a couple years, but it was enough for me to know and understand you. You don’t have to worry about me. Please, just join. But promise me you’ll do what’s right” I asked her.

He lip trembled and tears stung her eyes, she sniffed “Okay, I’ll become an apprentice” she accepted. I smiled at her and walked around the table to hug her “thank you Ava”. She smiled and eased into my hug. Even when I was crouching, her head could only fit in the crook of my neck.

And onto another key factor, I was tall. She used to be head level with my pecks. but now, the top of her head grazes the bottom of my chest. Standing beside me she looks like a child, I couldn’t help but laugh when that topic came up.

And my face only became more handsome. My face was more angular, my once piercing teal eyes became more like jewels, and my hair turned into a ruby red the had a lot of volume. My purity was under the protection of my sister, since many girls wanted to have a crack at me. Just thinking about it makes me blush.

But still I’m still less mature that’s my older sister. As I became more stoic and cold towards others, Ava became more of a motherly figure, full of care and compassion she could make guys hearts yearn for her. And that’s when I stepped up.

If she protected me from girls, and I’ll do the same for guys. My height and my strong physique easily intimidated a lot of peaople. Well except for one guy. 

Gula

He was friends with my sister well before I started living with her. They were best friends since forever, they trusted each other a lot, but surprisingly not as much as Ava and I. He was still a little bit afraid of me, but I trusted him.

I was initially surprised when I found out he was supposed to be a apprentice along side Ava. Okay my future vision is something else, it all started when I was seven. As much as I wanted to change the future in my favour, I had to leave myself to fate.

But putting that aside the master of masters putting all this pressure on my dear sister, was kind of hard for me as well. I cared for her, I wanted to protect her. She was my shelter, not it was my turn to do the same.

A days later....

The master has selected all of his apprentices, gifting them all Keyblades, robes and masks. Ira of the unicorn, aced of the bear, invi of the serpent, Gula of the leopard, Ava of the Fox, Luxu (who for some reason wore a black coat lite the master), and finally me. Fornio the avian, or the falcon as I like to simplify.

I wore the regular robe, with all its baggy sleeves, sashes, bands and crystal drape, things. But I wore large yellow and black, bucked boots, my robe was hoodless, due to my mask having feathers instead, and I had a simple star shard hanging off of me.

My Keyblade was called wind valley. It’s guard resembled a falcon head with wings, the teeth resembled an axe with triangular notches, and the keychain was a eye, surrounded by wings and a crown.it was blue and silver in color, with a splash of gunmetal grey added in.

Each of the members, save for Luxu were given a union to lead. Ira lead the Unicornis, Gula the Leopardos, Aced of the Ursus, Invi of the Anguis and Ava of the vulpeus. I had to create a secret 6th union, the avianus.

Weeks later....

I was listening in on the master conversing with each apprentice, giving them their roles in the soon to be great battle. Luxu was to hold onto a black box and the masters Keyblade, and to watch the war, Gula was supposed to find the traitor amongst them, Invi was supposed to observe the others, Ira was supposedly to lead them in the master’s absence, aced was supposed to be Ira’s right hand man.

And for my sister. she was tasked in recruiting Keyblade wielded from each union, choosing a representative from each group to lead, and to ensure their survival after the war. But my role in this, I was similar to Luxu. I had to wait out the war, watch as history goes by, and to intervene if any of them mess with fate.

It was hard for me, never getting to interact with my sister as usual. What once was being beside each other for most of the day, was having small talk once a week. It was painfull for the both of us, mostly Ava but I still felt it.

More weeks later..... 

The master of masters and Luxu have disappeared. Gone without a trace. I watched from the shadows, as my fellow apprentices began to bicker and fight with each other, With aced being the main aggressor. 

Gula was sticking his nose in places where he shouldn’t have been, ira is very conflicted about the recent events, Aced was blinded by ambition and was pinned as the traitor, invi was going through some issues. And Ava, well she tried to keep balance between them. 

She tried her hardest to keep them together. To ensure the bickering doesn’t escalate into the fated war. And me, I just watched, feigning ignorance and carelessness as my sister struggled for peace and balance. 

As much as I love her, he hopes and aspirations are too high. She’s just to optimistic about this situation. But I wasn’t completely sitting on my ass, once in a while I chose some keyblade wielders to secretly join my union.

But it was different from what my sister was doing. She asked certain members of each union to join, asking for their consent. But in my case, I asked for their consent and gave them a special power, then I erased their memories so they have no recollection of that encounter.

But so far, things haven’t escalated to far. But oh my big mouth.

As soon as it started, it ended. I did what I was told, I waited. but in the end I not only watched a tragedy occur, but I also did nothing to stop it. After the carnage, I walked along the barren wasteland, but it was no longer the caste empty desert.

Before me were waves of lost and abandoned keyblades, devoid of their light and their users long gone. Each keyblade belonged to a member of each union, their lives lost in a meaningless scuffle. It was where the greatest battle took place, the fight of many hearts.

The great keyblade war.

But the great battle grounds where I stood were reduced into nothing but a mass graveyard. A graveyard of keyblades. I stood there silently, the wind blowing through the empty land. my robe fluttered and dust swooped around my legs.

I played me role, but at what cost. My home, daybreak town no longer exists, my friends either dead of had disappeared. And my sister, well I have no clue where she was.

I just wander around what became of our home, hoping to find the light of someone’s heart. But no one, absolutely no one, is here.

But...I feel a faint presence, and I can hear a soft voice “is...any..one....th-ere....whe-re...am...I”. I frantically looked around, searching for the source “Ava? WHERE ARE YOU!” I called, but there was nothing. No sign of any human, or any living thing in fact.

Then I felt it. right behind my was a shining orb of light, it was brimming with pure hope and magic and a heart encircled it once in a while. It was familiar, just being around it felt comforting. I immediately knew who it was.

Ava. She was alive, bodiless but her heart survived. I held a straight face but I cried when I found where she was. Her heart slowly floated towards me, I held my hands out and she hovered over them. 

“Hello?....who’s...there?” She asked. “Sister Ava, it’s me, your younger brother. Fornio” I told her. “Fornio...you’re...alive...I’m...glad” she replied. I smiled “yeah I am. But you’re alive, well kind of” I said.

She giggled “yeah...you..could...say...I..am..but.”, I frowned “Sister. What is the problem”. I asked she was silent for a bit “my...heart..is..weak..I...don’t...know...if...I...will...live...for..much..longer...” my heart sank. I shook my head, she was my family, my only family. 

She was the one whom I wanted to protect the most. Even her friend Gula had to fight her, as much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn’t blame him for following the master’s orders.

But with my future vision I knew what I could do. “Ava. You will survive, I guarantee that” I reassured her. “But..how..?” She asked. “I will heal your heart, you may take refuge inside my body so you can recover over time. Ava I care about you, I will protect you with the best of my ability”.

I raised my arms before cupping her heart in my hands. I bow my head “you may rest easy Sister. Let my heart heal yours”. Then I pushed her heart into my chest and cross my hands over my heart. And with that, Ava is safe with me.

“Don’t worry. You will heal, and I will find your body” I promised her. 

It was going to be a hard couple years.


	3. History lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve lived through so much. But it is very lonely

Years later.....

Though out he years I’ve watched. I’ve seen worlds form from nothingness, then to abruptly fall to darkness, then to return to the light, it was an endless cycle of uselessness.

I’ve had my fair share of issues, but this is one I’ve brought upon my self. I don’t age, it’s not that I’m immortal or cursed, it’s just that I choose not to age. My knowledge of magic is above the average master, so I stopped my own time, keeping myself in a fixed time in the universe.

It wasn’t all bad, I’ve come to meet others, some normal people, others Keyblade wielders. I enjoyed having company, but it wasn’t all fun. Ava was still asleep in my heart, it’s been decades since I talked with her in the Keyblade Graveyard, I am genuinely worried about the state of her heart.

it was so weak and fragile when I took her in, I thought that my heart would of overwhelmed her, but thankfully her heart was strong and full of hip. One would be jealous of her determination, but I wasn’t going to just sit down waiting for Ava to come back, I just want her to be safe.

More years later....

Okay I’m officially a grandpa. Not that I had children, but I’m over 70 years old, even thought I look like I am freshly 20. I wondered the worlds, 4 in particular being my favourites 

Destiny Islands, Scala ad Caelum, Land of Departure, and twilight town.

Some of them are particularly new to the universe, but they’re nice and happy. But I was starting to worry, if i died how would I protect Ava, that question was rattling in my skull for years, but it was never answered. Until one fateful day.

I was visiting Scala ad Caelum, talking to some of the masters and teaching some apprentices. But on that fateful day I met 2 smart boys. It was when I was wondering through the halls of the main building when I stumbled upon them, a door to a room was ajar, letting a sliver of natural light though. 

I decided to peek though the crack, when I did I saw 2 young apprentices playing a simple game of chess. I smiled and decided to check on them, they were so involved in the game they didn’t even notice me “Nice game, who’s winning?” I asked. They both jumped back startled, but they jumped to their feet and bowed to me when they realized who I was.

“Good evening Master Fornio” they greeted. I chuckled “please, spare me the greeting. What are your names” I asked. “My name is Eraqus” the boy with black hair wearing white said. “And my name is Xehanort” the boy with dark skin, white hair and wearing all black said.

I held out my hand and shook each of theirs “so, what game is this?” I inquired. They looked to me, then to the game board “this is chess. The pieces represent the 13 darknesses and the 7 lights” Eraqus explained. I looked at him confused “I’m terribly sorry. You see I am very new at this whole master thing, so could you explain” I lied.

Xehanort nodded “long ago, during the Keyblade war the X-blade shattered and turned into 13 darknesses and 7 lights. Separating the world into different ones”. “I see. So the gold is the darkness, and he silver is the light?” I questioned pointing to the game board.

“Yup. Exactly as you guessed master” Eraqus praised. I smiled and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, suddenly I saw their futures. Eraqus, a master of the keyblade dying to the hand of his own apprentice. And xehanort, putting his heart in a younger body.

“master? -master?”. I snapped back to reality and realized, Eraqus was gently shaking my arm “master? Are you alright” he asked. “Yeah, Yeah, I am. Don’t worry about it” I reassured. I let go of their shoulders and turned away “I’m just feeling a bit tired. I’m going to return to my quarters” I told them.

They nodded and waved me goodbye. I waved back and left the room, so their futures are very keel ones, how interesting. I returned to the room I was supplied by the other masters, and i sat down on my bed and cupped my face in my hands. I dragged my hands down my face and sigh.

I look over to my desk and look at what I once was. Mounted on the desk was my bird mask and my foreteller robe. I put my hand over my chest “Ava, if you can here me, I’ll try my best to revive you. I promise” I said, but it was more like talking to myself. I stood up and walked over to picky up my mask, brushing my thumb lightly over the eye.

“How long should I wait. When will I have to act” I asked myself. I place my mask back down on the desk and went to the showers, I shrugged off my clothes and turned on the tap, waiting for the water to turn hot. Once it got to the right temperature, I stepped under the warm wash.

I lathered my hands and wiped my body of sweat and dirt. But as I was left alone with my thoughts, an idea came to me. Xehanort released his heart from his body to posses a new one, but what if I split my heart into 2. Both halves having both equal light and darkness, one half stays in this body, while I send the other forward in time. Allowing it to find its own host.

I smirked, this could work. But I yelped and scramble out of the shower when it turned cold, I quickly dried myself with my towel and brought out some clothes. But I eyed my mask and robe, if I do this, there is no going back. I clench my fist and furrow my brow.

I reluctantly sighed and put away my new clothes. I walk back to the desk and hold my mask with both my hands “may my choice, be one fore the best”. I turn my mask around and clasp it over my face, I hear a knock at the door “hello? Master Fornio are you awake?” He asked. “Yes I’m here. Come in” I called.

I heard the door open and door steps. Around the corner a familiar face is seen “oh, hello xehanort, I wasn’t expecting you”. He sees me and freezes “m-master Fornio. That mask”. I nodded “yes, I am what you think I am. I’m a foreteller” I told him bluntly. He gulped and stayed his distance “so, why have you come” I asked him.

“I uh. Master zeppeli is calling for you. He’s in the room Eraqus and I were playing in” he explained. I nodded and smiled, I stepped up and grabbed his shoulder “xehanort. In your future I find both capability and pain. No matter what keep your heart in the light, even if the darkness takes over” I told him.

He slowly nodded “yes master. I’ll remember that” he said. I let go of him and he left my room, I turned around and shrugged on my room. I pack all my things and and make my way to that room. I opened the door and was met with my fellow master, I never really paid attention to this room, I was surprised when I saw a familiar blue eye in a keyblade.

But I cut myself short and walked further into the room “so, why have you called me here Zepelli” I asked. He got of from his chair to look at me, he had a solemn expression on his face “i fear that this world may fall to darkness”. I looked at him, the glowing eyes of my mask, obscuring my expression “it shall, but all is not lost. The fall of one, shall bring anew to more light” I said.

He turned to look at me and chuckled “Fornio, even after all these years, you still are the most brightest out of all of us” he praised. I shook my head “it is not i that guides my knowledge. But you knew that, didn’t you Jax”. He smiled back at me “I missed you” he then embraced me, I embraced him back too.

After a moment he let go “how did you know it was me?” He asked. “Even if your hair went grey, you still show the life of a bachelor” I joked. “Well what could I say. Being catapulted through time, isn’t easy” he said. I nodded before frowning “you know I’m leaving for a while”.

He frowned as well “yes. I know, and I’m thankful for you. After all these years you kept Ava safe, so I trust you to continue” he said. He glanced back at me “promise me Fornio. If Ava were to return or become injured, I want you to lay her to rest” he requested.

“Are you sure, am I trust worthy enough” I asked. He nodded “I trust you more that I trust myself” he responded. He then made his way back to the chair and set down “Farewell young brother. I wish you good luck” He tilde me. I smiled “and I too you as well”. I then turned around and disappeared.

The elderly Jax leaned back in his chair “Ava, I’m sorry for leaving you. Fornio, I’m grateful I ever met you” and like that, Jax passes away. Decades of survival catching up to him.

Destiny islands.....

This world is nice. Maybe a bit too tropical and bright, but it’s very nice. I sighed and walked around a beach, then I spotted someone peculiar from the corner of my eye. I walk up to a tree and pick a fruit from its leaves. how strange, the fruit is yellow, but it is shaped like my star charm.

“That’s a paopu fruit” a voice said. I turn around to see a young man with bright blue eyes, chocolate brown hair tied into a bun “a paopu fruit? Is that what this is” I asked. He nodded “yeah, a paopu fruit is a symbol of fate. If two people share a fruit, their destinies are tied together forever” he explained.

Wow, so much symbolism in a simple fruit, well what do you know. Suddenly he gets up in my personal space and stares me down “is there something wrong” I asked. He narrowed his eyes then snapped his fingers “your an off worlder” he said. I blinked at him, how did he know... wait a minute, Xehanort is from here.

“My friend Xehanort went somewhere, saying something like going to different worlds” the man said. I clapped “how perceptive. Are all islanders like you this smart” I teased. He shook his head “no not all of us. We’re what you call very familiar with each other” he explained. That actually makes a lot of sense. She you bond and interact with others, you tend to know a lot about them.

I unclamped my mask and pulled it off, and I extended my hand “nice to meet you, my names Fornio”. He smiled and shook my hand “The same here. The names furai” we stopped and let go. “So what brings you here” he asked. I turn to look at the sea “I’m planning on staying here for a while, if possible” I told him.

He smiled at me “sure. Do you need a place to crash” he offered. I shook my head “as tempting as that sounds, I have an alternative”. I raised my hand and created a decent sized shack within the woods. Furai whistled and ran his fingers though his pulled back hair “nice. That’s magic right? It’s pretty convenient” he said.

“Indeed it is...it was nice talking to you, but I’m quite exhausted” i interrupted. He shook his head “no problem. I’m glad I got to meet you Fornio” he patted me on the back “let’s talk some more. I like the company” he offered, before turning around and walking to a rowboat.

I smiled at him and went to my makeshift home. I set my mask down on a wood table and sat down on a bed I conjured up. I sighed and eyed my mask again, I’m going to do this, I need to protect Ava.

I stood back up and let my robe fall off my shoulders, letting it pool around my ankles. I summon my keyblade and flip it around, so the tip is facing my chest. I inhale then exhale, then I plunge my keyblade into my chest. My heart escapes from my body and separates into 2 halves.

The right half flies away to find a host, while the remaining half returns to my body. I sighed in relief and laid on my bed, my eyes felt heavy and the world around me seemed to disappear. I’m guessing the protection spell I casted on the shack earlier is working.

I place a spell on this little hut to seal me away, until a couple years pass. As the outside of my little home becomes dark, and my eyes begin to shut, I thought to myself.

If this works, I’ll get to see you soon.

Sister.

Then I drifted into a prolonged sleep. One I would not wake from, for about 4 decades. But a problem occurred, but it is one I will not learn of, until after I awake.


	4. Another name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you’ve come back furai, I never thought I’d see you like this.

My eyes flutter open, the eye searing sunlight peaking thought the windows of my makeshift home. I sat up on my bed, and rub my forehead. I don’t know how long I’ve been asleep, but I can assure you it’s been a long time. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times, getting my eyes to readjust.

My eyes focus and I peer out of my window. Destiny islands, it is as beautiful as the day I stepped on its beaches. I open my pack and pull out a shirt. I put it on and opened the door to my makeshift house, it was sunny, extremely sunny, like I would’ve been blinded if not for my eyes adjusting.

“Who are you?” A voice asked. I look around expecting someone to be in front of me. “Down here” they said. I looked down and saw a young boy staring up at me. He had chocolate brown hair that was spiked, cerulean blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was only up to my knee, but I knew he was old enough.

“Hi nice to meet you. I’m sora” he greeted, waving slightly at me. I smiled and knelt down beside him “nice to meet you. My name is Fornio” I said, offering my hand. He grabbed it and shook it enthusiastically. But as he shook my hand, I couldn’t help but feel some sore of familiarity with him.

“Do you know anyone name Furai” I asked him. He trapped his foot and thought about it, then he shook his head. I chuckled “it’s just that you kinda look like him” I said. He giggled back at me “so, where are you from” he asked.

“If I told you, I was an alien. Would you believe me” I joked. He pouted at me “maybe. Are you an alien?” He questioned. I shrugged “if you want to call me an alien, call me an alien” I said. He giggled again “you’re funny”. 

“Sora!” A female voice called. Sora turned around “sorry that’s my mom. I have to visit my grandparents today” he turned and ran away, but not before looking back at me one last time. “It was nice meeting you” he waved. I waved back and smiled.

I stood up straight and made my way back to my home. Maybe I’ll settle in first before checking on my other half of my heart. I laid down back on my bed, I don’t know why, but I feel somewhat drawn and connected to him. It’s weird, but I pushed that aside and finally drifted to sleep.

The day after.....

I woke up again and yawned, stretching my arms out and scratching my belly. I immediately stood up from my bed and walked outside. Then I was met with a familiar face. Running towards me was sora, and trailing behind him was an older man “hey Fornio” he greeted.

I knelt down again to be closer to his size “nice to see you too sora. And who’s this” I asked, pointing to the elderly man who caught up with the excitable boy. “This is my grandpa. His name is Furai” he introduced. I stood up straight and looked down on the old man.

He gave me a smile, one he shared with his grandson. I smiled back “sora, do you mind if I talk with your grandfather alone” I said. He nodded then ran off giggling, I look back to Furai “you’ve age well” I teased. He chuckled “and you haven’t aged a day. Must be nice to stay young” he said.

I shook my head “it’s not all great. Growing old is a nice thing in life. What’s worse is to forever stay younger than others” I mused. Furai looked at me with worry in his eyes “so, how long has it been” I asked. “Around 4 decades if I recall. But for you, it probably felt like yesterday” he said. I nodded and laughed “I’m keeping myself young, because I have a mission”.

He looked at me “can I ask what the mission is”. I shook my head “it is not one I was given, but one I set for myself” i explained. Furai hummed “is that so, huh” he turned to look at me “if I may ask. Since you need to stay young, can you watch sora for me” he asked. I looked at him surprised, he sighed “I love him very much. He is my only grandchild, and he is to innocent for the evils of this world”. 

Furai pulled something out of his pocket and brushed his thumb against it “so please. in my stead, can you watch over sora” he requested. I may have only known him for a few minutes, but I feel the same trust Jax had in me. I trust Furai, so I will trust sora. “You have my word. I’ll try, but the best I can do is not to let him die” I responded.

He smiled and looked towards the sea “that’s all I could ever ask for” he said. He then turned to me and handed me something, I open my hand to see a keychain. I look up at him surprised, he smiled back “it was meant for my old friend Xehanort, but I haven’t seen him in a while. So I might as well give it to you”.

I held it to my heart “thank you Furai. I’ll treasure it dearly”. He smiled and started walking away “sora it’s time to go home” he called. I heard sora faintly respond, I watched as they got into a row boat, and rowed away.

I smiled and clutched the keychain. I’ll fulfil your promise, as well as yours Ava. I then went back and fell asleep yet again.

Years later....

I abruptly wake up, as I rolled off of my bed and onto the floor. I propped myself on my forearms and pushed myself up. I stretched and cracked a few bones. man I’m stiff, this is really unhealthy. I decided this is the time, I went to the desk and shrugged on my robe, clasping my mask over my face. Okay, it’s go time, isn’t that right ava?

......

Ava? I close my eyes and enter my station of awakening. I’ve done this before to communicate with my elder sister. In my heart, she was just a orb of flaring light, hovering in the centre of the stained glass. But when I entered 2 things came into mind.

The first was Ava’s heart. It was no longer there, the place where it once was, was now empty. I started to panic, where had she gone? Why wasn’t she here? Was I too late? Did she die? All those questions flew though my head, but then I focused on my station.

The stained glass was normal, me lying down near the rim holding my keyblade, but something new was added. Upside down on the other side was a brown haired boy, his eyes were closed but I had a guess on who he was.

Sora

But why was he here? Why was he represented in my heart? And is that a keyblade? Huh, who knew that little boy would receive a keyblade, but I wonder from who?. I shook my head and focused, so why is sora on my station of awakening.

But then it hit me. Of course, that’s why I was for some reason drawn to him, he’s me! He’s my other half, he’s the held of my heart that i sent out. How could I not have realized that any sooner.

I look to the vacant spot in the centre of the stained glass. So if I’m correct, then when I split myself into 2 halves, Ava followed my other half. I rubbed my chin, this isn’t good, I need to find sora now!

I pull myself back to the real world. I put my hand over my chest and search for sora, where are you? Then I felt where his heart (my other half) was located. I couldn’t believe it, he was in the Keyblade Graveyard, the last place I thought he would be. I furrowed my brows and used my future vision.

Okay so I have 3 ways to tell the future. The first was sora, but I could only see, not hear. second, I could use my masters keyblade like how he does it, and finally, I get random premonitions. So using the 2nd option, I peered though my masters keyblade.

Through the gazing eye I saw my other half, a taller boy with white hair, a red headed girl, a blue haired girl, a red haired man, a blonde boy. Wait! That’s Ventus, what’s he doing there? And a mouse? Wow keyblade wielders are getting weirder and weirder.

And my masters keyblade was being held my, Xehanort?! Wow, my encouragement must have gone the wrong way. I blinked and came back to my body, I summoned my keyblade to create a portal. But nothing appeared, wha-what happened, where’s the portal.

Then I felt it. Sora took more of my light than I wanted, right now I was borderline master of darkness, and I wouldn’t let that happen. This was risky that it would leave my weak, but I had to try. I flip my keyblade around and stabbed my self in the chest, allowing some of my darkness to flow out of me. It leaked out of my chest like ink.

When I decided I removed a substantial amount, I pulled my keyblade from my chest, and immediately stumbled backwards. I clutched my head, I felt really dizzy, I’m guessing removing some darkness is like losing blood, lose too much and your almost dead.

I coughed a bit and leaned forward, bracing myself with my keyblade like a cane. I walked down the beach, struggling a little bit. I came upon a nicely placed rock and sat down against it, leaning back and exhaling in relief. I’m getting to old for this, I coughed again and looked at my keyblade.

It never changed one bit. Then I remembered the keychain Furai gave to me. I pulled out of my pocket and clasped it onto my keyblade, in a flash of light my keyblade changed in appearance.

The shape was different. There were no teeth on this one, the middle portion of the blade was symmetrical, while the sides were jagged and sharp. The tip of the keyblade sported a drill, the guard and a keyhole right above the handle, and said handle was quite blocky.

I raise it into the air, letting the sun shine against my keyblade. “Skies the limit” I uttered. It was an odd name, but it fit so well, I switch it back to wind valley and slumped against the rock. My eyes felt heavy and threatened to close, I tried my hardest to fight back The drowsiness, but I just couldn’t take it.

I allowed my eyes to close, what’s another nap gonna do. I then drifted to sleep

.....

I jerked up from my nap and jumped to my feet, I don’t know why but I feel so energized. I felt so light, I felt so free. I decided to check something, I closed my eyes and visited my station of revelation. Ava wasn’t there, like last time, but some knew was there.

I sensed something new, and familiar. I turn around to see a handsome young man, he had cerulean blue eyes and brown hair. “Sora” I said, and he smiled back. “Yeah that’s me. Hi there, um” He stammered. I laughed “Fornio. We met before”. Something switched on inside of his head.

“Oh yeah. I remember you, you were friends with my grandpa or something” he said. “You could say that” I paused “Sora. Do you know where you are right now” I asked him. He looked around “uh my station of awakening” he said. I shook my head “it’s my station of awakening” I told him.

He looked at me shocked “bu-but why am I here?” He asked. I walked closer to him “Sora, it may be hard to believe. But you’re me” I said. He looked at me confused “I’m you? But how can that be”. I motioned to the stained glass “long ago, I split my heart in half. Both having darkness and light, I let one half wander to live a new life. And that new life, is you” I explained.

Sora looked troubled “but I can go back to my friends, right?”. I shook my head “Sora if you’re here, that means you’ve died. And your heart has come back to be re-completed”. He pondered that, then went wide eyed “I abused the power of waking, when I went to save Kairi. So that means...”.

“Yeah, you died trying to save someone” I said. He dropped his head “oh. Okay. But as long as my friends are okay, I’m fine”. I felt pity upon my other half, it seems my personality was separated long ago. I think Sora is my childish nature, happiness and aspiration, that’s why he’s a literal ball of sunshine.

Then it remembered something “Sora, does the name Ava ring a bell” I asked. He stood for a moment before shaking his head “hmm, so you don’t know either” I mumbled. He looked at me confused “why, were they someone important” Sora asked. I smiled and nodded “Ava was my elder sister. She adopted me into her family when I was young, I owe so much to her”.

I clenched my fist “but she lost her body long ago. I kept her heart safe in mine, but I think she left when I separated you from me” I said. He hummed in understanding “and you have no clue where she went?” Sora asked. I nodded “yeah, I think she was in your half of our heart. But why wouldn’t she be with you now?” I pondered.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head “well the thing is, I had a couple people living inside my heart” Sora shyly said. I oh’d softly “so my sisters heart could be anywhere. Now that’s a problem” I said. Sora shrugged, but he suddenly wretched forward.

I knelt down and placed my hand on his back “wha-what’s happening to me?!” Sora said. I frowned as I understood exactly what was happening “Sora, I hate to tell you this. But your returning to my heart” I told him. He looked at me with grief and sorrow, I couldn’t help but pity him.

“Wh-why?” He coughed. I looked down and his hands and knees were slowly growing transparent. I look back to his face “since you’ve died, your heart is weak. It’s returning to me”. “So I can come back right? my friend Ventus healed himself in my heart, so I can do the same” he said.

I shook my head again, and he frowned “Sora. You and Ventus are 2 different people. You and me, were the same person, so it’s like Ventus and vanitas. Once you return, there’s no going back” I said. He looked down, but I saw tears fall onto the stained glass “that’s means, I’ll never come back. I can never see my friends again?” He cried.

I sighed and slowly rubbed his back “I’m sorry sora. You possessed so much potential, and it was ruined by me” i gritted my teeth. He sniffles and wiped his eyes, he then looked up at me and smiled “no I’m glad. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have existed” he argued. That’s right, his whole existence and heart were because of me. 

A tear trailed down my right cheek “Sora. Is there anything you want me to do. I’ll do anything, all you need to do is ask” I said. He sniffles and closed his eyes “can you watch over my friends for me. I’d hate to see them suffer” he said. I nodded “y’know, your grandfather asked the same thing for you” I told him.

He blinked at me “really. He asked you for that”. I smiled and nodded “yeah. I’ll do it sora, you have my word. I’ll watch over your friends” I replied. He cried some more “thank you”. I hugged him, but this gentle moment was about to end. I stopped hugging him and looked at his body. Only a quarter of him was tangible, the rest was transparent.

“Fornio. Can I ask one more thing” he said. “Anything” he sighed and inhaled “Kairi, the girl I love. Can you share you love with her in my place” he asked. I looked at him absolutely shocked “but sora, why ask me that” I questioned. He chuckled a bit, and his body was only shoulders up now.

“Because, if I’m you, then you’re me. It wouldn’t be much different, would it?” He hesitantly said. I pondered that, actually that makes sense, if we’re the same person that wouldn’t be much of a problem. I look back at him and nod “sure sora. I promise”.

He cried some more and smiles one more time “thank you” he said. Then his body completely disappeared, the remnants of his heart returning to its original body. When his half reunited with mine, I went into shock. All his memories, all his abilities, all his knowledge flowed into me. Now I knew everything he knew.

I stood up and started muttering to myself “he had like several people in his heart. He should have charged rent for his heart” I chuckled. Then something hit me, it felt familiar, a specific person in all these memories came to mind.

Namine...

No....

Ava....

I knew where my sister went. She was inside Sora’s heart, then when he released his heart and kairi’s heart, Ava’s heart left as well. But it took refuge in Kairi’s nobody, that’s why she had some memory powers, but Naminé’s were a bit stronger Han Ava’s.

With this newfound knowledge I decided to set out. I know where she is, I can save her now, I can repay my debt.

Sister here I come. 

I open my eyes to the real world and stand up. I reach out my arm and attempted to summon a portal, and to my luck, one was summoned. I smiled and walked though.

Nothing could go wrong....

Right?....

Ah shit....


	5. Stolen life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren’t who you think you are! You are truly my-

I’ve been skimming through Sora’s memories, he’s quite the intriguing individual. He has accomplished more than I ever could in a lifetime, in the span of 3 years. He is more than worth of being a master of the keyblade. It was a shame he wasn’t formally given the title before his heart returned to me.

I now know of the significance of his friends. Riku, who was his best friend since the beginning, who supported him from the darkness, and Kairi, the girl whom he loved with all his heart. but he would sacrifice himself over and over again, just to save his friends, and family, and that’s what got him killed.

Then there were the others. Donald and goofy, the 2 who helped him on his adventures. Namine and Roxas, the nobodies he birthed when he released kairi’s and his own heart. Xion, a person created from his memories. Ventus, whom saved his heart from multiple occasions, and gave him the power of the keyblade.

Then terra, axel and Aqua. People whom his heart made ties to. But he befriended many people of many worlds, some powerful, and others quite unusual. Jeez a walking candelabra, a mermaid, a blue alien, a toy cowboy, and a pirate. I knew there were different worlds, but that’s really diverse.

But it’s odd, His memories are hazy after his first adventure. Wait a minute. I know exactly why his memories are so miss mashed. It’s namine, I see why some of his earlier memories include her, while others don’t. She had power over my others memories, so she must have added herself to his memories. She lacked the understanding of her ‘emotions’.

She wanted to feel loved, she wanted to be cared about, but all she got was used by others when the organization found her. I understand her troubles, all she wanted was to experience true feeling. Now I was sure of it, namine was Ava, or she held Ava’s heart in her body.

I rubbed my chin, but where are the other foretellers? Where’s Luxu? Where’s my masters keyblade? Actually I can find that out now. I closed my eyes and peered through my masters keyblade. Okay so where are yo-.....what the fuck. I saw before my masters keyblade an unknown sight.

Luxu in a foreteller robe and a dragon mask, was standing with Ira, aced, Gula, invi, and Ava?! Wha-what is she doing there, and how?!

.....Namine.....

Shit. Okay either Ava took control of namine’s body, or namine was tricked into thinking she was Ava. Dammit sister, why must our lives be so complicated. But across from the foretellers, stood the guardians of light. Roxas at the front wielding both his keyblade’s, they all wore a angered expression towards my fellow apprentices.

Then Ava/namine turned her head. I staggered from where I stood, her mask was broken, revealing her blond hair and blue eye, but her eye was cloudy and unfocused. God Luxu, what have you done to her, what have you done to namine? I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. You bastard, not only my sister, but the friends of sora. Tears threatened to leak from my eyes.

I slammed my eyes shut and growled. Don’t worry Ava/namine, I’ll save you. I opened a portal of light, and walked though, leaving destiny islands behind.

Radiant garden.....

“Namine please, listen to us” Roxas cried. Ava/namine stared at him with glossy, unfocused eyes “my...name...is...Ava”. Kairi shook her head “no that’s wrong! Your namine, you were apart of me” Kairi screamed. Ava/namine looked at her “ap-art....of...you?” She questioned, he voice sounding delirious.

“As if. She master Ava, a foreteller like us” Xigbar said. Roxas growled at him “shut up Xigbar”. He chuckled and waved his keyblade around “it’s Luxu by the way”. “Like it matters, we want our friend back” Ventus argued. Gula gulped and winced like he got hurt, then ira stepped up “she is foreteller Ava, she is our comrade and fellow apprentice”.

“Is that so. Then I have to fix that” a unfamiliar voice said. They all jerked back at the new voice, they frantically looked around for the source “show yourself” Aced ordered. They heard footsteps, but no person “I’ve been watching for a while. Luxu, you failed our master, and Ava, you are misguided” the voice stated.

Luxu scoffed “what do you mean I failed? I’m doing what the master of masters told me too” he said. My voice echoed throughout the streets “you were supposed to stand by and protect the black box, just like the master instructed you to do”. He scowled under his mask “how do you know about my role” he asked.

I chuckled “in full detail”. Suddenly a keyblade is driven through Ava/Naminé’s chest, they stared at her in shock and horror as she looked down at the perforation. “Ava!”,”Namine” Gula and Roxas screamed. They couldn’t believe it, a person they cared about was stabbed right before their eyes. 

And it was a clean stab, no blood, no flesh, just a magical weapon driven through a blonde haired girl chest. Ava/namine stared at it in disbelief, ghosting her arms around it. He hands were trembling and her body felt cold, she tried to breath, but the stab punctured a lung. She gasped for air.

“Oh don’t worry, this will only hurt a bit.....okay maybe a lot” the voice said. She slowly turned her head around, while the others looked behind her. The culprit who jammed the keyblade through her chest was a tall man. He towered over Axel and Aced, but what was the most shocking and confusing was his attire.

He wore red tinted foreteller robe, he had no hood but instead wore a mask that resembled a bird, feathers covered the rest of his head. Ava/Naminé’s eyes widened “you..you’re” she stuttered. I smiled and leaned closer to her ear “hi their Ava” I whispered. I then ripped my keyblade from her chest, blood spilling from the wound.

She stumbled forward, loosing her grip on her keyblade and dropping it with a clatter. She bobbing around, looking as if she was drunk. She hacked up blood and fell to her knees, her eyes darkened and lost their luster. And not long after, she slumped forward, hitting the cold floor, in a pool of her own blood.

Tears streamed down the guardians cheeks, and gula’s “YOU BASTARD!” Roxas screamed. He lunged at me but I swung my keyblade, nailing him in the stomach and sending him back. I stand straight and look at the ‘corpse’ of Ava/ namine. I walk up to it and grab her cold body, pulling her up. letting her feet dangle in the air, arms lay limp at her sides, and her head limply laying back.

I sorry for this Ava. I then shoved my hands into her back, pushing my fingers through until they appeared on the wound on her chest, I shoved both of my hands inside of her and kept her airborne. “You lives have been intertwined, but it is time to unravel the threads” I chanted. My hands glowed green and gold and magic flowed from my body into the lifeless corpse.

They wanted to intervene, but a curious side wanted to see the outcome. I grunted and started to pull my hands apart, ripping the wound further. “No stop” Xion called rushing towards me. I grit my teeth, no not yet, stop!

Suddenly Ava/Naminé’s body began to vibrate, her hair flickering between blonde and pink. “What’s going on” aqua questioned. Xion also stopped midway when she saw this, I groaned “Roxas! Gula! Got ready!” I called, Struggling to maintain my magic. They don’t understand what’s happening, but they follow anyway.

Before the others could protest they walked on either side of me, the foretellers were to my left and the guardians to my right. I looked to both of them and smiled “in 3....2....1!” I swung my arms into a t-pose. Suddenly Ava/Namine’s body splits into 2. 

A blond girl, with pale skin and a white dress was caught by Roxas. while a girl with medium length pink hair in a robe fell into Gula’s arms. My breaths were ragged, my lungs brining for air but I was glad, I saved both of them. 

“Naminé! NAMINÉ!” Roxas said, gently shaking the flaxen haired girl while cradling her. The others quickly joined him and started healing Naminé.

“Ava! AVA!” Gula said, caressing her bare face with his thumbs. His fellow foretellers joined him and inspected Ava for any wounds.

They were both fine, not a scratch, bruise of any sign of blood anywhere. The wound on their chest was no longer their. I relaxed and stabbed my Keyblade into the ground, resting my hands on the guard “I fulfilled my promise sister. But now I must finish my others promise” I told myself. 

After a couple seconds, Ava and Naminé stirred in their friends hold before opening their eyes “wh-where am I?” They both asked. Tears streamed from their eyes, and gasps if happiness came from them “Naminé, your back” they cried. Roxas and xion giving her a passionate but gentle hug.

She looked to the other side and met Ava’s eyes. They looked at each other for what seemed like years, they felt so familiar to each other, yet so far away. Well they did share a body for a little bit so that explains 1 thing.

But then they both looked to me. Ava pushing Gula and the others aside to stand up, she stumble a bit, and tripped by I caught her. She looked up to my eyes, or rather my bird masks eyes. “Fornio?” She hesitantly asked. I smiled “you know me to well sister”, I leaned forward and hugged her tightly, she hugged me back the same.

“Is that you Fornio?” Gula gasped. The other foretellers looked at him confused, “Fornio? Who is this man” ira questioned. Gula turned to him “he’s Ava’s younger brother. Adopted but her brother no less” he explained. Invi hummed “I didn’t know she had a brother” the snake lady pondered.

“Fornio, it’s so good to see you” she started crying. I smiled, we let go of each other and backed away a few inches “Fornio. Since when were you a foreteller?” She asked me. I frowned “I’m the first apprentice of the master of masters. I was a secret member, one to watch. Just like Luxu” I explained.

She wiped some of her tears “but why didn’t you tell me?”. I bit my lip “that was part of my role. I had to keep my identity secret, from the others, and from you” I explained. She sniffles and hugged my waist “it doesn’t matter. Your here, you saved me” she added.

“yes. And I kept my promise like I said. But-“ I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, “I made another promise, so I’ll have to leave you” I told her. She looked at me confused “wait why?” She asked. I turned and walked towards the guardians, kneeling down and offering Namine a hand. She looks at it and hesitantly reaches out, she grabs my hand and I hoist her up.

I let go of the small blondes hands and turn to my sister “I made a promise to a young boy. His final wishes, I will not go back on my word” I said. Ava was about to speak but the she closed her mouth, then We heard clapping. We turned to see Luxu clapping “well well well. Who’da thought that the master had another apprentice”.

He raised his keyblade and pointed it at me, flaunting it around “now. Why don’t we-“ he was cut off when the gazing eye keyblade, disappeared from his grasp and reappeared in my hand. He stared at me shocked “what the-how did you do that? Give it back!” He growled. He tried to summon it back to his hands, but it didn’t heed his call.

He kept reaching before he gave up and flexed his hands “wa-why isn’t it working” he stumbled. I scoffed and dismissed the gazing eye “unlike you guys, the master gave me a special power. I’m able to switch ownership of ones Keyblade, therefore removing ones ability to wield one” I explained. They all gasped while Luxu growled at me “so oh can take our Keyblades away” Xion said.

I turned and nodded to her “indeed xion. I can either switch Keyblades between people, or remove their ability to use one entirely”. They all gulped, probably at the fact that I could disarm them at any time. The she realized something “how did you know my name?” Xion asked. I smiled and reached for my mask, unclasping it and slowly pulling it off.

Once it was completely off, my crimson hair made into spikes, and my teal eyes were on full display. The guardians and Luxu stared at me wide eyed “no that’s not possible. There’s no way”. I chuckled “what. Can’t handle a familiar face?” I joked. They stayed silent, I scoffed and summoned gazing eye again, I threw it into the stone before his feet.

He looked at me confused “I’ll tell you this once. Leave now, or else” I threatened. He growled “Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula, Ava, C’mon, let’s go” he said, summoning a corridor of darkness. They quickly went through but Ava stood still, she looked to me searching for an answer, I shook my head “Ava, go” I ordered. She nodded slightly and cried a little, running to the portal and leaving with Luxu.

The portal closed, I sighed in relief and pinched the bridge of my nose, what the hell am I supposed to do now. I open my eye slightly to see the guardians staring at me with a flurry of emotions, I dropped my hand and faced them “well...what is it?” I asked. Kairi gulped “are you...Sora?” She asked. 

I glared down at her “yes and no” I sighed crossing my arms. They looked to each other “well what do you mean?” Aqua asked. Who boy, this is gonna be a long story.

“Okay so it all started-“.

To be continued......


	6. Inner strengths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a promise. So I’ll make the ones you love proud.

The mysterious tower.......

“So in the end I made a promise to Sora before he returned to me. Then I came to Naminé’s rescue and saved my sister in the process. And that’s my story”. Currently Yen Sid, Naminé and the Keyblade wielders were listening to my story, from the time I first met Ava, to recently.

“So basically. I’m on your side” I sighed, shrugging. Currently I was wearing my forteller robe, but my mask was placed on the elder master’s desk, so my crimson spiky hair and shining teal eyes were on display. I relaxed my posture and stood at full height, I was tall, taller than axel, he came up to me shoulder.

“So your Sora but not Sora?” Kairi asked confused. “Kinda. I was split into 2, but unlike Roxas or Ventus, I split my heart in half. Both with light and dark” I raised my left hand, magic flowed from my palm and dimmed the room. A small hologram of myself appeared before us “so the half of my heart which contained my serious nature, maturity and cold emotions stayed with me”.

A ball of light emerged from my hologram counterpart and floated away “the other half that was my innocence, immaturity, obliviousness and sympathy became its own life. The one called Sora”. The holographic ball of light transformed into a child version of Sora, one which Riku, Kairi and Aqua clearly remember.

“Surprisingly. Sora was the grandson of a friend of Xehanort” I added. “So when Sora returned to me, I got his memories, his powers and emotions”, I crossed my arms as the hologram of young Sora, slowly got older until it became a ball of light again and returned to my hologram. Then the room lit back up.

“So to answer your question kai. I’m the original Sora, in a sense”. She nodded and her face fell, I frowned and walked up to her, lifting her face up by her chin, making her deep blue eyes gaze up into mine. “Even though I may not be Sora. I still love you the same way Kairi” I then cupped her cheek, “so please. If you can, give me a chance” I asked her.

Breathlessly she nodded. I smiled and backed away, but I immediately scowled “but during your encounters with the fortellers, I noticed that you were struggling to fight them”. I crossed my arms again and glared down at them, my hair shadowing my eyes, so they looked like glowing lanterns. I saw the fear on their faces from my intimidating stare.

I then looked to Master Yen Sid “but still. You’ve aged terribly Sidney”. His eyes widened, the others looked to each other confused “Sidney?” They questioned. I smirked and quirked a brow at him “his name when he was but a mere apprentice. Sidney. He trained under me years ago”.

Yen Sid closed his eyes and cleared his throat, a visible blush across his cheeks “yes I was one of the many students who apprentices under you, master Fornio”. The others couldn’t help but chuckle, I glared at them again “don’t think I forgot about you lot”. I turned to face them “don’t think just because I am technically Sora, that I would be as nice as him”.

I summoned my Keyblade “from this day forward I will be training each and everyone of you. Bringing out the best out of each person”. I rested my Keyblade on my shoulder “any further questions?” I asked. They were silent for a moment before Ventus raised his hand.

“Yes Ventus?”. “How will you train us?” He asked. I snickered, “you’ll see. But for now, I’d like to go to the land of departure”. “Oh um. Yes, of course master” Aqua bowed. I nodded and followed the others out the door, but not before giving Yen Sid a quick smiled before closing the door.

Once we left the tower, 3 giant machines were parked outside. If I recall, they’re called Gummi ships, Sora’s memories are really useful. “Why do you use these ships?” I asked. Riku and Kairi turned to me “so we can travel through space safely master Fornio”.

I looked at them confused “don’t you know how to use corridors of light or form changes”. “Um Axel can use corridors, but Sora was the one who used form changes” Kairi answered. I nodded, “okay. Well I’ll just take my Keyblade” i said. They looked at me puzzled, but I smirked.

I walked towards the end of the floating island, turning to see Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion and Axel in their Gummi ships. Kairi and Riku were still standing where they were before and Naminé was waiting by their Gummi ship’s entrance. I summoned my Keyblade and threw it behind me, it circled around me before growing huge.

I back flipped off the island. “Master Fornio!!!” They exclaimed, their eyes wide in disbelief. Riku Kairi and Naminé ran over to the edge and gazed down. The people currently in the Gummi ships quickly ran out of the ship to join Riku and Kairi. “Where is he?” Xion questioned.

“I can’t see him” aqua said. Suddenly something shot up from below them, flying up so fast that the wind knocked them onto their butts. It spun in mid air before opening up. Before them was a giant mechanical falcon, it was mostly made of silver, grey and blue tinted metal, with giant yellow glowing eyes.

It had large hooked talons, giant wings that were 3 times the size of its body, and a crown symbol on its belly. It bobbed up and down in the air as it flapped it’s wings. The flap of its wings pushing harsh winds around, making their hair and clothes flutter. They shielded their eyes as dust and dirt flew up from the ground.

“Ugh. What is that?” Ventus exclaimed. The bird slowly lowered itself down, before perching on the ledge of the island. It folded its wings to its sides and leaned forward, peering down at the young warriors. The others slowly stood up, looking at the bird in a mix of awe and distress.

The bird gazed at them curiously, turning its head side to side to get a better look at them. In a cute way, Naminè, Xion, Ventus and Kairi mimicked it’s head movement, turning their heads side to side as the bird did. “Impressed guys!” I called.

The metal bird bowed, to reveal me sitting on a saddle holding handle bars. “Master Fornio?! What is that?” Xion questioned. I hopped of the back and walked over to them, “he’s a form change of my keyblade. I call him storm” i said. Storm then nudged me with his beak, I chuckled and rubbed his head.

I gently stroked his beak and feathers, he squawked happily, “When you play with magic long enough, you can do some amazing thing”. I smiled at them “do you want to pet him?” I asked. “Sure!” Xion said with no hesitation. “Xion wait-” Axel Warned But she had already walked towards storm.

She slowly extended her hand to storm, he curiously squawked at her and tilted his head. He sniffed her hand before pressing his beak to her palm, “wow” she gasped. She got closer and began to stroke his head feathers, even though he is made of metal, his feathers are as soft as actual feathers.

“He seems to like you” I chuckled. “From my memory Aqua, Terra and Ventus could transform their keyblade’s into gliders” I reminded. They nodded “but the thing is master Fornio. Without our armor, were vulnerable to space” Aqua explained. I quirked a brow at her “why don’t you use magic to shield your body. I’ve been doing that before I could use portals”.

They stared at me blankly, perplexed by my words. I chuckled with mirth, I mounted storm again and pulled on the handles. He flapped his wings and flew back, hovering in the air “well I’ll be waiting at the land of Departure. I’m going to set up a surprise, so you better be quick”.

I spun storm around and he immediately flew forward like a bullet, disappearing from the others view, and into the vast darkness of space. “I guess we know where Sora got his eagerness and cockiness” Axel mused. The others giggled at his comment, Kairi and Riku wipes a small tear away.

They got into their Gummi ships and flew to the land of Departure, taking a good 10 minutes to get there. Once they arrived they notice that the land of Departure, looked a little...... bigger? It was odd, the castle was much larger than usual, the buildings being more closer to each other and larger than usual.

The decor and style was still the same, but it seemed there were additions to the overall structure. The mountain the castle was seated on was much larger, a couple towers were added and more buildings were present, but the main entrance stayed the same. Aqua walked up the stairs and swung open the doors.

To her surprise the interior change a lot. The hallway was not as narrow as it once was, instead it was wider and had decorative golden trims. “What happened here” she questioned. The others walked over and stood behind her “yeah. It looks different” Ventus commented. 

They remembered what I said, so they walked to the training grounds. Once they got to the double doors Terra and Axel opened it to them, and to their surprise, especially Terra, Aqua and Ventus the training ground was completely different.

Rather than a couple of targets and straw training dummies, there were more things to practice with. There were many sizes of target, human sized metal mannequins, wooden replica keyblade’s, a large training ring, some wooden pillars with poles jutting out, unknown machines, crates of items, and some bleachers and benches.

And standing in the middle of the training ring was I, the Forteller master, my bird mask was off, my keyblade stabbed into the ground with my hands resting on the pommel. My hair shadowed my eyes, making my eyes glow menacing. Paired with my stern expression I had a intimidating expression.

“It’s about time” i sneered. Axel chuckled “c’mon, cut us some slack. Not all of us have a magical metal bird”. The others giggled and I quirked a brow, i chuckled and shook my head slightly “okay then. You may go first” i said. Axel looked to the others, Roxas and Xion shrugged at him.

He scoffed “alright then” he reluctantly said. Axel made his way to the ring, while the others took their seats on the bleachers. Axel summoned his keyblade and hanged it over his shoulder “Okay. Now come on! Show me what you got” he hollered. I shook my head “your opponent is not me” i said. They all looked at me confused.

I tapped my keyblade against the floor 3 times like a cane. Beside me the floor swirled with black and silver marks, in a flurry of darkness a nobody was summoned. The others jolted up, preparing to fight if necessary, Xion, roxas, Naminè and Axel were the most surprised.

I held my left hand up “do not fret. He is under my command” i reassured. The others sat back down, but they felt uneasy, but Axel felt uneasy. The nobody was a typical silver-grey color, but it was very tall, towering over both Axel and I, being double in Kairi’s height.

It had a large helmet with a curved top and a angled jaw, it had a horizontal slit in the middle that connected to 2 inward vertical slits, with downward slits in the middle of those. It had a high collar, a hexagonal chest and a slim waist with the nobody symbol, the 3 sipes on his chest and the curved parts on the belly.

It has shoulder pads similar to Terra’s keyblade armor with a convex middle, outward curving gauntlets, mitten like gloves with pentagonal armor behind the hand, a long skirt with a trim border and split down the middle with a pentagonal front drape. The shoes are pointed like jester shoes and it has simple shin armor.

Held in his hand was a huge long sword, it was 3 quarters the size of the nobody itself. The handle was the nobody symbol with the time spike being a double sided long blade, currently it was standing still, waiting for the orders of its master.

I turned to it “just spar with him. Don’t hurt him to badly” I ordered. It knelt down, stabbing its sword into the ground with his other hand propped on its knee “yes master” it said, surprising the others. It then stood up and held its sword slightly behind itself, Xion then leaned closer to Naminè “I didn’t know they could talk” she whispered. “Neither did I” the blonde replied.

I walked off the ring and magic barrier surrounded the ring “what’s this for” Axel asked. “Safety measures” I replied. He nodded and gulped worryingly, i put my hands behind my back “BEGIN!”. Axel dashed at the nobody, he swung flame liberator down, but the nobody flipped the flat side of the blade to block his strike.

The nobody pushed him off, spinning around and missing his jacket by a hair. Axel flipped back and inspected himself, he then exclaimed in anger “he cut my jacket. Oh come on!”. He looked up but his expression of anger quickly morphed into surprise, as he saw the nobody thrusted forward with his large sword.

Reacting quickly axel barrel rolled forward, dodging the sharp point of the blade, and rolling under the nobody, feeling the fabric of its skirt slapping against his body. The nobody reeled his sword arm back and bent it’s body backwards (in a rib breaking way), it’s spun it arm around just as Axel stopped rolling.

His eyes widened as the edge of the sword grazed the skin of his nose. He jumped to the side just as the nobody pulled itself up before doing a upward slash. For 5 continuous minutes, the practice battle consisted of Axel dodging and the nobody missing him by an inch.

“Come on Axel! Fight back” Roxas yelled. Axel skidded backward as he landed, propping himself up with his left hand “IM TRYING!!!” He retorted. He finally had enough, Axel stabbed flame liberator into the ground and the stone went ablaze.

The nobody stopped in its tracks as the flames circled around it, it looked side to side, searching for somewhere to move, but the whole area except for its feet were on fire. It a quick swipe, the nobody swung its sword around. It was so strong and fast that the winds created by the sword extinguished the fire.

Axel looked up shocked, but acting quickly Axel transformed his keyblade into his chakrams, he threw them one by one at the nobody. It parried the first one, sending it back to Axel, but then surprisingly it caught the second one in its left hand. “Hey! Give that back” the red head shouted.

It nodded and threw his chakram back, Axel spun around and caught it, but at that moment the nobody trusted at Axel again. Thinking quickly Axel crossed his chakrams in front of himself. The flame headed keyblade wielder got launched backwards, smashing into the barrier.

He peeled off the magic barrier and fell down with a hard thud. The nobody casually strolled up to Axel, his chakrams reverted back into his keyblade. Axel pushed himself onto his hands and knees, but a large silver sword was pressed against his chin and pointing at his throat.

Axe visibly gulped, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. “Alright, alright. I give up” he relented. The nobody nodded and pulled the sword away, stabbing it into the ground and resting its hands on the pommel, as the barrier fell down. Axel pushed himself onto his feet and rubbed the back of his head, he winced and groaned.

Xion and Roxas quickly jogged up to him “Axel, are you alright?” They asked worryingly. “Yeah. Don’t worry. I just got a good beating” he joked. I then stood beside my nobody with keyblade in hand “so. What do think about my cavalier”. They looked at me confused “Cavalier?” They questioned.

I sighed “this type of nobody. Like samurai or Assassin”. They nodded at me “so. Seeing as Axel was defeated by my soldier, it seems I need to train you all. Regardless if you’re a master or not” I added. I nodded to the cavalier nobody, it nodded back and raised its sword into the air. In a flurry of silver energy 11 more cavalier nobodies appeared.

“You will be trained by my nobodies in the art, of sword play. Even though keyblade’s are magic in nature, they’re still swords. So you will practice, sword play, hand to hand and you will hone your body, transform it into a weapon. Like terra over there” I said, pointing to the tall brunette.

He was built, his broad shoulders, firm pecs and tight 6-pack abs, you would immediately know he worked out. “So. I will be implementing a exercise, training and dieting plan, starting tomorrow. Any further questions” I asked, starting to walk away. “Um yeah” Kairi spoke up. I stopped and turned my head “have you done this?” She asked.

The others considered that, sometimes the trainer isn’t as fit as it seems and just spouts nonsense. Reading their minds I started unraveling my robe, untying the stings on the front. I pulled my sleeves over and allowed my robe to drop and pool around my legs. Their jaws dropped. 

I was even more fit than terra, having larger pecs, 8-pack abs, my collar bone and Adam’s apple were clearly visible, my biceps and triceps were bulging out, and my pants had ridden low a bit, showing my hips and v-line. The only things I had on me were my pants, cartoonishly large yellow boots and my armored gauntlets.

I picked up my robe and hung it over my shoulder “does that answer your question” I teased. Kairi nodded slowly, her eyes still glued to my body. I walked up to Riku and patted his shoulder “remember. Tomorrow morning” I reminded. Then I walked away, disappearing past the doors to inside. They stood there shocked “why was he so ripped?” Roxas exclaimed.

“Our master had lived for many years. He obviously had time to spare” the tallest of the cavalier nobodies said. They were taken aback by this “you guys can talk?” Xion questioned. “Well I can. I was the first of the cavaliers summoned by master Fornio, so I don’t know if the others can” it answered.

It looked to it’s fellow knight nobodies, they looked to each other and visible shrugged, weren’t nobodies devoid of emotions? Then aqua asked the ‘leader of them’ “But why does it seem like you have emotions”. It flipped its sword around and held it backwards “we are special. But not like those 4 over there” he looked to Roxas, Axel, Xion and Naminè.

It looked back to the others “we were infused with his personal light. That’s why we fight how we do, we copy him”. Then it looked up “it’s getting late. You better rest up, you will need the energy”. Then the nobodies disappeared in a flash of silver and black energy, leaving the keyblade wielders out side, basking in the glow of the setting sun.

“Does anyone have a bad feeling for tomorrow” Axel mused, rubbing his arm. They also felt a twinge of concern for their well being, then Kairi brushed it off “pfft. Why are we worrying, sora is such a lazy bum. He wouldn’t work us off”. She looked to the others, they wore worried expressions “right?”.

To be continued.......


	7. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick foreteller get together.

“oh Ava. It’s so good to see you again” Gula said, squishing her in a tight embrace. He backed off from his long time friend “I knew that girl wasn’t you. Luxu said the blonde girl called namine was you, but my heart knew she wasn’t you”.

Ava gave a faltering smile “Yeah. It’s good to see you again”. She then looked down, wearing a somber expression. “What’s wrong Ava?” Invi asked. She gulped “it’s just....it’s just, I never would have expected Fornio to be a Foreteller like us, much less a keyblade wielder. It was just too surprising”.

“That’s what I’ve been wondering. Who exactly is Fornio. And how is he a foreteller” Ira asked. They all looked to the pink haired girl, she sighed as she felt the gazed from underneath their masks. “Alright. Fornio is my younger adopted brother, he was an amazing person, especially before they keyblade’s”.

“He was younger than you. By how much?” Invi questioned. “By four years” Ava chuckled. “FOUR YEARS?!” They all exclaimed. “How is he larger than me, even though he’s a brat” Aced argued. “Yeah. He was always tall, especially for his age” Ava mused.

“But still, the fact that he was hiding that he was a foreteller just doesn’t sit well with me”. “Well what ever, you’re back and now we can finish our masters plan” luxu spoke up.

They all turned to him “ and why should we trust you. You lied about Ava, so how do we know if you’re lying or not” Gula talked backed. Suddenly Gula summoned his keyblade, holding it over his shoulder and walked towards luxu, everyone jolted up, with ira getting in his way “Gula calm down. Please don’t act irrationally” he said.

But Gula growled back, surprising the others “Gula, this is so unlike you” Ava said, walking up to put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at his long time friend, he took a deep breath then breathed out. He dismissed his keyblade and turned his head “in sorry. I just wasn’t thinking properly”. 

Then they all looked to Luxu “regardless, after what happened we won’t be so trusting of you Luxu” ira said. “For once I agree. I’ll follow anyone other than you, if you dare to stab us in the back” Aced added.

Luxu scoffed “what ever. As if, why would I betray our master”. “That’s not what he said” Invi corrected. But luxu just waved them off and left through a corridor. Ava sighed “what has happened to us?” She asked herself.

She turned to a table, where half of her shattered mask was. She wondered how she never noticed the power of the keyblade within Fornio. Maybe it was because she neglected one of the most important people to her, or maybe he was just a good liar.

In the end she died and was revived. So now Ava will search for the truth, even if she has to fight with her adoptive brother.


End file.
